


Batman - The Rise of Batman and Robane (Includes Fanart)

by HeroicGangster



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bane is good, Batcave (DCU), John Blake is Robin, M/M, Robane, only mature because of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicGangster/pseuds/HeroicGangster
Summary: *End of The Dark Knight Rises Spoilers*Now that John has his own Batcave he can confidently just become the new Batman right? Nope not at all! But a familiar stranger shows up around to make John’s day even more crazy.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/John Blake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Batman - The Rise of Batman and Robane (Includes Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my funny but oddly awesome short story drabble on how I would feel would happen at the end of The Dark Knight Rises with John Blake having his own Batcave now. But an unprecedented twist is that Bane suddenly shows to be John’s aid in his mindless struggle of thinking how to be Batman! 
> 
> Fanart that I made of this situation is at the end!

“Well... looks like I gotta find my footing around here fast. God knows how many times someone who is not fucking Bruce Wayne- and eh maybe Alfred would not slip on this moving pillar” John continues to look around his surroundings. Still taking aback from how feature filled this Batcave has to offer. He is still excited but he could do without the moving platform that can kill him for not being cautious enough of the wet flooring. 

Thump...!

“Hmm? Is someone here? .....” John sighs to himself “Must be one of the thousand machines and mechanisms around here.... Jesus christ...” 

John’s excitement begins to turn into something more anxiety filled 

Tap... tap... tap...

John takes a look around for a second time from the sounds, he is gradually feeling nervous about navigating this tech filled labyrinth. He doesn’t know if he’ll trip on any security system or whatever rich billionaires store in their load-out lairs “Now what am I supposed to do here...? It’s not like Bruce handed me a chore list for Batmen.” 

He starts to tap his foot looking down in the ground, he begins to scratch his head in frustration 

“Ugh! I can’t just fucking bother Bruce every time I have a question about being Batman. But I can’t just stand here with my mouth on the ground twiddling my thumbs!”

Splash! 

“Alright! Who’s here? I know you’re not a Alfred! It’s a bitchy move to not introduce yourself inside a secret cave right?!” His hearts starts to race on having to face a stranger trying to ride in the coattails of this labyrinth 

“Then I shall introduce myself, you may know me as the devil.” The big stranger allows himself to be seen

“..... W-what the fuck...?!” There is a brief silence that happened after saying those obvious words, his feet begins to fall from the platform and make John slip onto the hard wet curve of the platfor- Ooof! God that fucking hurts...! B-but.... the person in front of me... 

“Is this what Gotham’s new Batman will be..?” The large hunk of a strange figure sighs to himself, stepping forward towards John’s platform “Because if so, then Gotham’s reckoning would come too soon” 

“B-Bane?! What in the hell are you doing here??? Weren’t you reported dea- And d-don’t you dare think about taking over this Batcave!” 

“Why not? Because you will fight me?” Bane opens his arms boldly “Or will you shoot me new Batman..?” 

Bane looks directly into John’s eyes with no regard for his or John’s safety

“...... Just what do you want?”

“A new awakening, one that would make me rise beyond who I was. I.... need a new purpose” Bane looks down into the ground 

“Look, I know your girlfriend is d-“

Bane glares onto John’s face and growls 

“I-I mean look I know you don’t have your own league or gang to manage anymore. But I do not think going up to your enemy for a freebie sounds logical.. like at all!”

“Then... I am not your enemy” 

“H-hahaha...” John can’t hold back the hilariously blunt comment Bane said right in his face. “Seriously? You tried to destroy the city... Tried to kill Batman... And there is no way Jim Gordon will ever accept you as an ally” Especially since you straight up leaked his letter...

“...... I am not leaving”

“W-well....” He looks down towards Bane and man his stare really do cut through ones heart like a bullet “Alright...! Come up here you big nut!” 

John finally figures out how the mechanism for this wet platform works. Ugh...! Things just aren’t making sense! 

Bane steps up towards where John is and looks by his side

John glances at the city destroying maniac in front of him and just sneers “So? You here to be the new Batman?”

“No there can only be one Batman brother. I am here to initiate myself as someone that can rise up to any challenge...”

“And what kind of symbol are you thinking of then? If you are not going to be a bat, cat, or a spine breaking... uh bat”

“I could step on you like you are simply a mat” Bane just gleefully praised himself for that comment through his eyes... “And well it is a symbol that represents the ability to rise up to any challenge... having the means to even ascend Batman himself... and for some reason it has to be like a bird in my mind”

“A bird eh? Funnily enough my name is Robin. It is a bit standard if you ask me” John snickers to himself “And it’s not a name that cou-“

Bane for a moment lets his mask give him a mechanized wheeze of breath before saying “Thank you” 

John tilts his head and stutters his mind of what that meant “Thank you..? Uh for what Bane?”

“Thank you. For giving me a symbol. The Robin. One that can RISE to any challenge, ASCEND the Bat, and it represents a BIRD!” 

Wow Bane really had to use his speech giving voice there...?

“Dude that is my name Bane! You can’t just tak-“

“Oh but I can. There are no rules that say I cannot be the Robin!”

“It’s my name you motherfucker! That has to be dibs right there!”

“Only uncivilized men use dibs as a significant status of ownership Robin”

“And don’t call me Robin, my current name is John Blake!”

“.... I call dibs on Robin then if you do not plan on using it little bird~” 

“Gah...! Fine use the name” 

John grumbles and mumbles about the unfair situation he is in. And oddly enough Bane looks warily towards John. 

Bane inhales for a brief moment of silence, and for some reason coughs to break up that silence

“I will use Robane instead then little bird”

“John Blake”

“John I will use Robane. Since you clearly distrust me using the name. However, I still want to adopt the name Robin for my own purposes and will combine onto my own name. If that works well for you.”

John leans down his head and finds himself sighing with relief when looking at a more compromising Bane

“Fine... that works well with me. Robane. It’s not straight up copying my name while sounding hilarious as shit when fused with your name. Fuckin Robane pfft!”

Bane curls his eyebrow curiously before taming his expression “I am pleased that you somehow laugh from my presence John”

“Oh! It’s not from your presence ROBANE hahaha!” John really can’t stop the madness in his stomach “It is because you are a bold and dominant dork! Snnnnrk!” 

Bane suddenly puts his hand on a laughing John’s face cheeks. 

Holy shit...! H-He’s squeezing my face...

“Will you please stop?” He looks plainly onto John’s face 

“....O-oh crap...! Yes!”

Bane lets go and sees a red flush onto John’s face. That was intriguing

“S-so looks like I’m the new Batman...” John remarks to himself as if this just happened

“Yes, and it seems like I will be your new ally..... and leader”

John really does seem to be a sigher today, but he just can’t help it and says “You know... I would object to you claiming to be a good leader other times. But for right now, I honestly don’t know shit about how being Batman could work out for me” 

“Do not worry about how you will be Batman for now, just be wary on how you will adopt the shadows being dressed as The Bat. I will be your guide, leader and warrior” 

Bane oddly looks enjoyably comforting when he said that... ugh damn it!

“Thank you Bane.. I gotta admit that you have a way with making people feel nice when you try to. I don’t have to become the Batman instantaneously, I can’t... But I hope I can just be someone who is worth a damn when it comes to saving someone before a bullet gets lodged into em” John looks towards Bane face “Just be sure that your advice actually helps do just that Bane”

“We will be heroes, rest assured my little bird. You will be a hero that will adopt the dark and save many innocent lives. While I Robane will be one who was born into the darkness and can soar through it!” Bane puts his large hands onto John’s in a firm but considerably painless way that is sweet. “We will rise towards greatness new Batman”

John looks back towards Bane with a new sense of determination he feels in his stomach. The new determination to just god damn try out this bizarre plan to someday become Batman

“Heh... Sure Robane!”

.

.

.

Here is the art that I made that influenced this story. I hope you like my story and fanart! Thank you!!!


End file.
